The Way Back
by janedough96
Summary: Chuck isn't giving in, but Blair isn't giving up. But when shit hits the fan for Chuck, it brings them closer. The question neither of them really wants to find out, out of fear of the answer becomes inevitable, can they coexist with both of their ambitions? Set after 5x24, starts at casino scene.
1. Chapter 1

"I need you chuck." After finishing the round he wordlessly left the table, Blair followed, he sat down at one of the casinos many bars; she took the stool next to him.

"No you don't. You need to be Blair Waldorf, and I need to be Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass cannot exist with Blair Waldorf by his side." He lifted his glass to his mouth, the rest of the scotch went smoothly down his throat, "I'm going to leave now, don't follow, stalking is unbecoming of you." As he stood, Blair also stood intent on following him. "Don't, it's not going to work. Keep your chips Blair, you can have your pride also if you quit now." He left, this time she didn't follow.

A strong hand clamped her shoulder, Jack.

"Giving up so easily? That's not very Waldorf. Besides you know Chuck's bluffing, he can't quit you." His words drew out slowly.

"When has anyone ever known me to give up? I just need a new plan that's all." What she didn't let on was how hard her confidence was to fake, she was scared, maybe Jack was wrong.

"You know I've always found Jealousy works quite well." He breathed into her ear, caressing her arm.

"While a thoughtful offer," disgusted she removed his hand from her arm and back away "I don't believe attempting to make Chuck jealous with one of the reasons we are in this place, and his uncle will do any good."

"I'm still me Blair, always will be, and had to try." He mused, handing her a room key and informing her of where Chucks room was, just in case that came up in her next plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I won't be writing much about how Chuck plans to take down his father, mostly because I have not the slightest clue how something like that would go down realistically, and I don't want to be too out there. Also because the thought of writing about it bores me. Obviously I do not own gossip girl or any characters blah blah here we go.

It'd been a week, two days of which he'd thought she'd fled, given up. He wasn't sure how he'd felt about that, he'd wanted so badly to believe she really was "all in" this time, but he predicted she'd get bored after a few days and while he'd always loved being right; there was a pit of dread in his stomach at the time. But there she was, still perfect in every way, she told him she had to go back to Manhattan for a few weeks; dealings with her mother's well in transition to being hers, company. He told her he probably wouldn't be here when she came back, he and Jack were travelling to casinos all over the world to raise the need funds; even both their bank accounts combined wouldn't be enough. She told him she'd find him and go there. Even though he didn't say as much, he knew he wouldn't make it hard, he wanted to be found.

Despite it having been three months, there was minuscule progress. Although on occasion Chuck would acknowledge Blair, and they'd have a drink together or gamble for a while. An acquaintance, not Blair's ideal rate of progression but it was something. She wandered around the casino floor that night in search of Chuck, a pit started to form in her stomach when she didn't see him. Not quite sure of why she had this terrible feeling or why she suddenly found herself running towards his suite. She knocked nothing, digging in her clutch she fumbled with the key card Jack had given her, as he did for all the hotels.

"Chuck?" She called out multiple times, each time mounting more concern in her voice. She'd found him sitting on the cold floor of the kitchen with his back pressed against the wall and a nearly empty bottle of scotch in his left hand. She sat on his right side, softly touching his free hand, his head dropped onto her shoulder.

"Lilly is pregnant," he breathed in continuing "Bart called to inform me, he asked that I not interfere when the child is born. Offered me a place in his company again, so long as I don't visit often, and do not paint him in a bad light to his child. He said he wants to try to be the father he wasn't to me, he wants to be able to be proud of this child, he wants this child to have a family and that I would ultimately tarnish it as I always have." The words sunk into Blair, she hated Bart, she hated him more than anything.

"Chuck, I-"

"The only thing I've ever really wanted was a family, and I wanted my father to be proud of me. But in actuality the only time I've ever had a family was when he was gone, and it's the only time I ever felt he was proud of me solely because he wasn't around to tell me otherwise. But then he came back, took it all away, and now is so determined to provide all of that and more to another child."

"I know I'm not Bart Bass, but I'm your family. No matter how hard you or I push, I'll always be your family. And if it helps, I am proud of you. Not only because of how much you've accomplished, but how in spite of everything that's been thrown your way and how much you try to hide it you are an amazing, caring, smart man. And I love you Chuck, I always will. And one day your family is going to grow, you'll have your own little basses that you can give the things to your father couldn't." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned and they locked lips. That was it, the candle needed to set the fire that had been building so long, and right there on the kitchen floor of a hotel suite in a country they couldn't even recall the name of, Chuck and Blair became Chuck and Blair all over again.


End file.
